


Rapunzel

by RapunzelLover



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelLover/pseuds/RapunzelLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inside on Rapunzel's childhood with the witch and her life after it. Slightly AU at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three year old Rapunzel sat on her big queen sized bed while her mother was brushing her long golden locks. Rain was hammering down on the roof of the high tower that night and it scared the small toddler because she hated storms. Brushing her hair however clamed the tiny child as her mother sang her her favourite lullaby. Her hair was very long already, far longer than a toddlers hair should be but she didn't know that since she couldn't compare herself with other girls. 

Suddenly a thunder rumbled and the child shrunk back in fear. "What is it, my flower?" her mother asked concerned. Her tiny body was shivering now as she buried her face in her mother's neck crying silent tears.

"I's scarwd, Mama" she whispered sobbing. Leanette held her daughter close while rubbing her back soothingly. The old woman understood why her little girl was so scared and shut the window with her magic while holding Rapunzel even closer. 

"It's alright, my love. It's just thunder. No one is going to hurt you." the witch whispered and kissed her daughter's head. They stayed in that position for a while until soft snoring could be heard from the toddler and the grey haired lady layed the little girl down properly on the big bed and pulled the thick cover around her tiny body. She had seen many toddlers through out her long life but non had been as small as her little girl. 

She gave her a kiss on her head full of curls and watched her sleeping for a moment before she realized that something was missing. Rapunzel's teddy bear. Her daughter named him Prince which she thought very amusing seeing as daughter loved stories of Princes who rescued maidens from towers and taking them away to their castles. Without the stuffed animal she wouldn't be able to sleep. 

Searching for him silently Leanette found him sitting at her daughter's tiny tea table where they held their regular tea parties. The old witch smiled at that and picked it up before placing it next to Rapunzel. "I love you" she whispered and watched her toddler sleeping for a little longer. 

Rapunzel was hers in very way. No one would ever take her away or there would be hell to pay. She would make sure her daughter would forever stay hidden from the outside world especially from the prying eyes of men. 

'She is mine! Mine alone to love!' she thought as she lay in her own bed and closed her green eyes after checking on Rapunzel one last time. 

This was all she needed. Her daughter, her tower and the love the little girl gave so willingly to her even though she wasn't easy to love.

The next morning Leanette was woken by small hands shaking her shoulder lightly. She smilled brightly at her daughter as she opened her eyes and scooped the little girl up and laid her down next to herself. Rapunzel giggled and snuggled up to her mother. 

"Mama, I's hungry." the toddler put on an adorable face which should look serious but the grey haired woman could only laugh at the cuteness it provided. 

"Well, we should do something about that then, shouldn't we?" she asked amused. Rapunzel nodded her little head strongly, her curls falling into her face. 

"We should really,Mama." she agreed and got up from the bed. Her tiny feet patted through the small room to the small cooking area as she waited for her mother to get dressed in her usual black attire. Rapunzel however was still dressed in her little light pink nightgown her mother had made for her. 

As Leanette entered the kitchen she pulled an apron around her waist and started to make her daughter's favourite breakfast. Blueberry Pancakes with chocolate syrup. 

It were the moments like this she loved the most about her little simple life. Cooking for her daughter and listening as Rapunzel chatted happily about th things she had dreamed that night. Leanette also loved the fact that she didn't have to share her little angle with anyone. No husband nor any other family member to worry about. Her biological mother was gone and her father had left shortly after his wife's passing. Leaving his son to fend for himself. She didn't need to worry about the boy either. He was far to small to remember ever even having a little sister to miss. 

The little girl with the long blond curls was and would always be hers. No one would dare to mess with her in that matter. She was sure of it. 

Rapunzel was happy with the little they had. She never missed anything because she didn't know what to miss. In her reality Princes only excisted in books and not in the real world. Mama had said so herself. And everything her Mama said had to be true, right?

They ate their breakfast in silence and went about their usual routine. After breakfast Leanette ran her daughter a bath and washed her long hair which touched her knees already. Drying it was the hardest part because without magic it took hours. However the witch didn't feel like waiting that day because it was cold outside and she didn't want Rapunzel to get sick. So she used her magic to dry the long wild curls and started to brush it until all the tangles were gone and it shined brightly in the sun light. 

Her hair was probably the thing Leanette loved most about her little angle among the many other things she loved about the toddler. After the long tresses where brushed to perfection the witch braided it in two long plaits so it wouldn't get tangled again. She smiled at her handy work and kissed her daughter on the forehead before putting her down for a nap and telling her a short story to get her sleepy. As always it worked and Rapunzel slept for two hours while Leanette cleaned the tower and prepared a little snack for when her daughter woke up she would be probably hungry. She buttered a few little slices of bread and put some honey on them just like Rapunzel liked it and also poured her a glass of milk. 

By the time the old woman was finished Rapunzel woke up and joined her mother at the table, happily chewing on the soft bread Leanette had baked two days prior and telling her mother about the dream she had had. As always Leanette listened closely and laughed along with the little girl. 

Like any other day Rapunzel fell asleep in her mother's arms and the witch enjoyed every minute of it. The feeling of her daughter's soft skin and her tickling golden hair made her feel truly at home and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Not even for her youth and beauty that she had lost because of Rapunzel's dreadful father. Her little girl certainly deserved far better than parents who traded her away just for greens that didn't even work. Her mother had died anyway so wanting to steal the greens for her had been useless all along. But she didn't mind because it got her the beautiful girl lying in her arms. 

That night she didn't leave her daughter's side to sleep in her own bed. She was far too tired for that and she craved the comfort and warmth her daughter's chubby little body provided for her old aching bones. She knew Rapunzel was save in her strong arms and that was all she needed to know for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's seventh birthday and a few questions are answered.

Today it was Rapunzel's seventh birthday and Leanette was already up to prepare her daughter a special breakfast. She had a few presents lying on the kitchen counter but not much however Rapunzel never really asked for anything other than new books and maybe a new dress since she outgrew her current one. The witch smiled at the presents and waited for the little girl to wake up. The blonde was still very tiny for her age but she lost the chubby she had had as a toddler and was now quite thin. Not much had changed in the last few years and for that Leanette was very grateful. Rapunzel never asked any questions about the outside world or about a father she might have had. She was still a very happy little girl but the last few days the child had been rather quiet which was odd since she was normally quite chatty and hyper but not in the last few days. Leanette asumed it was because the little girl was so excited for her birthday so she never questioned it. 

Normally the old woman would have woken the child already but today she let her sleep in and instead watched her sleeping like she did everyday, guarding her with her life. Rapunzel was slowly turning from a little pretty child to a very beautiful young woman which scared Leanette, leading her to want to protect the little girl even more to keep her away from men. Her hair was growing longer and longer and was now already a few feet longer than the girl herself. Soon Leanette would be able to leave the tower and use the long golden plait as a ladder so that she could return to her little cottage to tend to her beloved garden. Rapunzel would surely be independent enough by the time her hair reached the tower ground so she could stay on her own for a few hours. 

It was a good hour later when Rapunzel opened her big blue eyes, which were still too big for her face, to see her mother sitting next to her bed. She beamed up at the old woman, her eyes sparkling and immediatly lept into her arms.  
Leanette smiled warmly and kissed the girl on her head. She still was able to amuse her mother with her adorableness when she got up, her long hair wild and sticking in all different directions. 

"Good Morning, my big girl." the witch praised and Rapunzel grinned at that. She was proud to be a big girl now. 

"Is it really my birthday,Mama?" she asked still a little unsure since keeping count of the days wasn't easy if you never leave or go outside. For Leanette it was a good and happy life but Rapunzel was slowly starting to question her life. In her books the girls all had many friends but she didn't have any other than the birds that occasionally flew by. She was getting bored and wanted a friend for herself. A friend her age who could understand her and play with her. She would ask Mama about it, she decided then and there. 

"Yes, my sweet. You are seven now which is very big. And for big girls there has to be a special big breakfast right?" answered the grey haired woman which earned her a grin from her daughter. 

They sat on the table where Leanette had prepared hot chocolate and pancakes with hot syrup since it was winter now and Rapunzel couldn't drink cold milk because she would probably catch a cold. They ate in silence which again worried the old woman. Normally her daughter would tell her all about the dreams she had had or what she wished that could change the world but not today or the whole last week. However she didn't ask the tiny child and instead waited for the blond to tell her what was wrong since her excitement for her birthday was clearly not the answer as she had hoped. After breakfast Rapunzel opened her presents which where more than last year since Leanette could afford more because of the things she could sell from her garden which were a lot more this year. 

The first present was the biggest one so she opened it first. The little blond tore the wrapping paper like crazy to reveal a box. Her tiny hands worked hard to get it open and finally she managed to do so. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she saw what her mother had gotten herr. It was a china doll with brown eyes and brown curls and she wore a little purple dress. She was perfect for her tea parties. 

"Do you like it?" Leanette asked smiling and Rapunzel nodded before frowning slightly. 

"What's her name,Mama? She needs one." she asked and her mother laughed a little. 

"It's your doll. You get to name her." Rapunzel thought hard about this for a moment before finally deciding on a good name. 

"Her name is Princess Rose because she looks like a princess and she smells like a rosebud." the blonde explained before standing up and sitting the doll down on her tea table next to Prince. 

After that she returned to the table and opened the next present, that present was heavier than the last so she wondered what could be inside. Again she tore the wrapping paper but this time there wasn't a box. There were five books held together by a purple ribbon. She smiled brightly at the thought of new stories and hugged her mother tightly as a way of saying thanks. The next gift was a necklace with a light pink crystal hanging from it. Rapunzel immediatly asked her mother to put it on before opening the last present. It was a new dress which her mother had made all by herself. Of course it had her favourite colour with a few white details like the puffy arms and neckline. 

After opening all the presents her moter dressed her in the new dress and brushed her hair. Now,Rapunzel decided, would be a good time to ask her mother her questions. "Mama? Why don't I have a daddy? In my books the children all have a mama and a daddy but not me. why?" the question was innocent but it send Leanette on edge. 

She knew she couldn't tell her daughter the truth without breaking her heart so she thought about a good excuse. There was once a young man she had loved. His name was Daniel and they were married but he died shortly after the wedding due to an accident that left her pregnant and alone. She wanted the baby so badly but on the other hand was mourning Daniel so much that it caused her stress and killed the baby. Leanette never loved a man after that and never tried to get pregnant again but there was a whole in heart.Daniel was everything to her. He had loved her without judging her for being a witch. He was her one spot of happiness but now Rapunzel filled this whole in her heart the loss of husband and child had caused her. He would have been a great father. 

"Your daddy died before you were born,sweetheart. It was a terrible accident. His name was Daniel and he would have loved you very much my dear. You look a lot like him." she explained and Rapunzel smiled brightly, proud of herself that she looked like her father. She always wondered why she and her mother didn't look alike and now she knew. 

It was only half a lie since Rapunzel really looked like her father. Well she had his eyes but her golden locks were her mother's all through. 

Again there was silence but Leanette was grateful that she finally knew what was bothering her little angel so much. 

Rapunzel decided to not ask her other questions today because her mother seemed sad when she talked about her daddy however she was grateful that she asked because now she knew that she once had a daddy.

A few years later...

Rapunzel was twelve now and lived alone in her tower since her mother said she was old enough now. Leanette visited her everyday for a few hours but still the blond was lonely.  
Today would be the day to ask the other question she decided as she got dressed and ate a few slices of bread while she waited for the older woman to arrive. 

"Rapunzel, let down your hair to me." she heard her mother's voice call up to her. It was their special code to let Rapunzel know that it was in fact her mother and not some stranger who wanted to visit her. She would let down her long hair and her mother would climb up on it to visit her. Rapunzel was still getting used to the pressure the whole process put on her head and her hair but Mother gave her a potion to numb the pain a little. 

When her mother was finally up she hugged her daughter tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek or forehead. "Hello, my darling. I missed you." Leanette greeted her daughter and smiled brightlyat the beautiful preteen. She was still very petite and thin but she already had a few womanly curves in the right places and she had to wear a corset now that her bossoms were growing. 

"Good morning, Mother" the girl simply greeted the older woman and bowed her head slightly. She was nervous and Leanette noticed right away that something was off about her little angel. 

"Is everything alright,dear? You seem nervous." the witch addressed without hesitation. Rapunzel pushed the lump that was building in her throat and fiddled with the hem of her dress like she always did when she was nervous. 

"I-I just-I wanted to ask..." she stammered. Leanette was concerned about her daughter's nervousness and put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulder blades to encourage her to speak up. 

"What is it, Rapunzel? You know you can ask me everything. The girl just nodded and tried to regain posture. 

"Why can't I go outside, Mother? I always see the children in the village running free and playing together. Why can't I?" the witch tensed at that question and suddenly became angry. It was ungrateful and selfish of her daughter ask such questions she thought and turn her daughter around to face her. 

Without another word Rapunzel felt a sudden burning sting as her mother's hand collided with her soft cheek hard enough to leave a bruise. The girl cried out in pain and backed away from the older woman out of fear. 

Never in her whole life had Leanette raised a hand against her daughter and she immediatly regretted it as she saw Rapunzel's fearful expression and the tears rolling down her cheeks. She lept forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter's thin body. "I'm so sorry, my darling. Please forgive me. But you can never ask this question again. I only want to protect you. You know it's dangerous for you out there." she whispered in an atempt to sooth the shaking and sobbing girl but Rapunzel didn't calm. 

The preteen tensed in her mother's hold and didn't say a word for the rest of the day even though Leanette did her best to get the girl to talk but it was a few days until Rapunzel spoke again. Asking for something to cool the big bruise her mother had left behind on her cheek. Never in her life had she been so scared but her mother would never know that. 

And everytime the blonde tried to ask the witch about leaving the tower again she would get slapped or received a scolding of how ungrateful it was of her to ask this question. And in these moments the relationship between mother and daughter suffered greatly from the abusive punishments the witch used on the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I really need feedback!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little inside on the Prince and his first meeting with Rapunzel. I'm naming the Prince James and his brother will be Maxwell.

Prince James was always kind of a loner since his beloved mother passed away a year ago. His older brother Maxwell never really cared for him and always tended to his lessons to follow in their father's footsteps. James was just the black sheep of the royal family. Always very clumpsy and humorous unlike his brother who was always well behaved and charming. The blonde boy's only escape was riding. So on that fine morning in spring he took his white stallion and rode through the woods. As he rode deeper and deeper he heard the faint sound of singing in the distance. He decided to follow this beautiful voice and suddenly remembered something that happened a few years ago. He was 13 back then and he heard excately the same tune. He followed it and came to a tower. At the top window he saw a beautiful blond girl who looked a little younger than him but he never approached her. She looked sad and lonely but she was totally stunning with big blue eyes and long blond hair. He never forgot about her but his father forbade him to go near the tower again saying it belonged to a witch. 

As the young man reached the tower he saw the girl he had seen years ago. She was older now and even more beautiful if that was even possible.The blond looked like she was around seventeen but there was something about her eyes that seemed different. She looked sadder than last time and he wondered why. James suddenly heard rustling near the tower and hid behind a tree. An old woman appeared and he wondered if this was the witch his father told him about. 

"Rapunzel, let down your hair to me!" she called and the girl let down her long braid. James smiled to himself as he saw this. This time he would finally be able to meet her and he would never let her go again. The young boy was already in love although he never even spoke to her. James just knew she was the one. 

No one would be able to ruin this for him. Neither his older brother nor his father. He could be happy after all. When the blonde was younger his only happy moments were when his father and brother left for business trips and he was alone with his mother since he was too young to intend this kind of trips. His mother always told him how special he was and that she loved him most while she ran her fingers through his blond curls and whispered loving words in his little ears at bed time. He really missed her but now there was a chance he could be happy again. 

It was getting dark when the old woman left the tower and waved the young girl good bye. James tied his horse to the tree and went to the high tower and called the words the witch had used to get the girl's attention. Rapunzel let down her hair thinking her mother had forgotten something but she was shocked as a young man entered the tower. She had never seen a man before and immediatly shrunk back in fear. Mother had warned her to never let anyone else climb her hair and now she did.

"Who are you?" the petite girl asked looking the stranger up and down. He looked handsome as far as she knew and his blue eyes striked her heart and got to her soul almost immediatly. 

"I'm Prince James and I heard you singing and I just had to meet you." he smiled brightly at her and Rapunzel began to relax at his deep voice. Suddenly she was confused though. Her mother had told her that Princes only excisted in stories but there he was standing right before her and claiming he was infact a prince. The young girl couldn't believe her mother had lied to her all along. Men weren't as bad as Mother had told her. James seemed nice. 

"I'm Rapunzel and I live here." she told him and he again smiled at her obiviously shy. 

"Do you live here all by yourself?" the prince asked and looked around the room. There was only one big bed but two chairs and a big table. On the wall stood a big book shelf full with many leather bound books. 

"Yes but my mother visits me everyday for a few hours. She locked me up here to protect me but all I want is to leave the tower." she confessed with tears in her eyes. She was terribly lonely and all she wanted was to escape but she couldn't leave her mother. It would break the older woman's heart. 

James took pity on the beauty and wrapped his strong arms around her to comfort her. Rapunzel immediatly seemed to relax in his hold and felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She never felt like this before but it felt really good. She pulled away much to James' dismay and invited him to a glass of apple cider her mother had made and they just talked for hours. They had so much fun that they didn't realize how much time passed. The sun was already rising again when Rapunzel told him he had to leave before her mother catched him. The young prince was disappointed but hugged her anyway and climbed down her long ladder of hair. He then decided that he would come back in the evening but only after her mother had left. Rapunzel had told him how overprotective and strict her mother was and that she could never know about his visits. The boy noticed how scared the blonde was while she spoke of the witch that was her mother and he agreed that it would probably be best if he never met her. Leanette came to the tower at the same time like any other day but something wasn't right. Rapunzel was very quiet that day and obiviously very nervous. As the old witch looked around she noticed the almost empty bottle of cider and gritted her teeth. "Did you drink all the apple cider by yourself, Rapunzel?" she questioned and her daughter nodded guilty looking down at the floor. That would explain why her daughter seemed so tired. She didn't question it any further and instead picked up the hairbrush they lay on the vanity and unraveled her daughter's braid and started brushing the wild curls. She could feel her daughter shivering and pulled a blanket around the blond's petite frame. "Is that better, my dear?" again Rapunzel just nodded and snuggled deeper into the warming blanket. She wondered if she should tell her mother about James or not however she decided against it seeing how her mother reacted as she saw the empty bottle of cider. She could only think about James for the rest of the day. How his piercing blue eyes and big smile captivated her soul and how good it felt to be in his arms. Was this what love felt like? If it was she never wanted to miss this feeling again. Not that her mother didn't love her but it just felt different with him. Mother's love consisted of possessiveness and overprotectiveness but James was different. He was so gentle and kind to her just like the princes she had read about in her books. She had to see him again but if Mother knew she would surely hurt him. Rapunzel fell asleep in her mother's arms just like she used to do when she was younger. Leanette kissed her on the head and pulled the blanket tighter around her thin body as she poofed away in a cloud of blue smoke. Rapunzel dreamed of James that night. It was the best dream she had in a while. He just wouldn't leave her mind and she couldn't wait for the next evening when he would visit her again. All she wanted was to be in his arms forever but her mother would never allow it if she found out about his visits. She hated to have secrets from her mother but it was all worth it to keep James save.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised James returned to the tower the next evening where Rapunzel was already waiting eagerly for his arrival. She thought about their hug all day and her mother had noticed how distant she had been but didn't question it much to the young girl's luck. Rapunzel really loved her mother and hated lying to her but she had no other choice in the matter. Leanette could never know about James or she would surely hurt him. 

As James entered the tower Rapunzel was smiling warmly and told him to sit down at the table where she had prepared dinner. They ate in silence but it wasn't arkward like with her mother it was a good silence. After dinner the prince helped her with the dirty dishes and splashed water at her. She laughed and copied his action but much heavier. He was soaking wet by the time they were finished but he didn't really care because it made her smile. James loved seeing her smile. When it was getting darker they sat at the table and talked but the blonde boy just wanted to kiss her and tell her about his feelings but he was afraid she wouldn't return his feelings. Maybe she just saw him as a friend. 

He stayed with her til sunrise before he had to leave again. Rapunzel really didn't want to let him go however he couldn't stay either because of her mother. Leanette would never approve of James. It made the young girl sad that her own mother was the only thing standing in the way of her happiness but maybe it was all meant to be. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy but there was one thing she just couldn't deny. She had strong feelings for him, feelings she has never had before in all the years she has spent behind the cold stone walls of the tower.

The young girl didn't know what that meant however she decided she would talk to James about it. Talking to her mother was not an option. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Leanette sat in her cottage that day and looked through her window to her neighbors. The young boy was now a man and was married. All they wanted was a child and Leanette knew a way to get what she wanted but also helping the pair with it. She needed the curse to be reversed. 

The old witch went to the smaller cottage and without knocking just opened the door. They were shocked to see her but didn't let it show. 

She told them everything. About his parents stealing from her,about his sister and about the curse and how to reverse it. "I have a sister? Where is she?" the young man asked but all he got in response was a wicked cackle from the old witch.

"She is mine. You will never have her. You will never find her." Leanette shouted angrily. No one would ever take her baby girl from her. Not even her older brother would dare such a thing. 

She left the cottage in rage and transported herself to the tower. 

Rapunzel was caught in a day dream while humming softly to herself so she didn't hear her mother calling to her. "Rapunzel, let down your to me!" Leanette waited patiently for a few minutes before she called up again. This time more sternly and louder shaking her daughter out of her trance. Rapunzel let down the golden ladder of hair and smiled brightly at her mother who hugged her tightly. "Hello, my darling. What got you so distracted that you couldn't hear me?" she asked, her lips formed into a thin line clearly signalling Rapunzel that she wasn't happy to be kept waiting. The petite blonde shrunk back in fear at her mother's sharp tone and eyes. She expected to get hit again but instead her mother motioned for her to sit on the bed next to her. Rapunzel sat down and Leanette carefully massaged her tense shoulders. "What's wrong, sweety?" she questioned, concern filling her voice. "Nothing, Mama, I just had a daydream nothing more. It's nothing you need to worry about." the blonde replied, lying directly in her mother's face but it had to be. She couldn't tell her the whole truth. She couldn't tell her that she dreamed about a man. The grey haired lady sighed relieved and took the hairbrush from the vanity table and started brushing her daughter's silky locks. Again they sat in arkward silence. The only sound was Rapunzel's soft voice as she hummed the melody of her lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Leanette smiled at the memory when she first sang it to her beautiful little girl. Rapunzel was just a baby back then but the soft tune immediatly calmed her down. The witch wished that things would be that easy now but too much time had past. Her daughter was not that little gurgling mess anymore. She was a beautiful young woman and she had hidden her well. Or so she thought. Luckily for the blonde her mother didn't suspect anything at all. When the sun began to set her mother kissed her head and left the tower again by using the ladder of glistening gold. James was already waiting but he figured that calling up to her wasn't an option as he heard her mother's voice. He waited until he saw the witch leaving and called up to her to let her hair down. Rapunzel was really excited as the handsome boy carefully climbed up her long locks. Her heart sank into het stomach and there was the feeling of butterflies again. He felt the butterflies all over his stomach as he finally reached the window of the tall tower. "Hi. I've missed you all day." he said smiling and stroked a hand over her soft cheek. She blushed and her breath hitched at his soft touch. That was when she decided she truly loved him and leaned in deeper into he touch. James leaned in too and cupped her cheeks longingly with his strong hands before his lips softly brushed over hers. They deepened the kiss until they both broke apart to catch their breaths. They smiled at eachother and kissed again. Never in life had they felt so at home until this kiss. They truly belonged together. But there was something important seperating them and that was 20 meters of grey stone. The tower was standing in their way of living happily ever after and there was nothing they could do to stop it. "I love you" James breathed as they broke the kiss and the prince just held her in his arms. Rapunzel stared lovingly into his piercing blue eyes for a moment unable to reply. "I love you too." she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a little while and just enjoyed the comfort they had in eachother. James hasn't felt like this in a long time since his mother passed away however now he was able to finally be happy and loved again and he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. Rapunzel felt the same way about the young handsome prince. Her mother tried to do her best to make her feel happy and loved but failed at every attempt. All the girl wanted was freedom and love however not the kind of love her mother offered her. She just needed James to make her smile again. All those years locked away in her tower were dull and boring compared to what she was feeling now that James was in life to show her all the fun things about the outside world. All the things that her mother told her were dangerous didn't seem to be dangerous at all. It was fun and it made life finally liveable for the young girl. They than decided to run away together when the time came and sealed it with a kiss. After that they sat on her big bed and he took her hand in his. "You are very beautiful,Rapunzel. But why do you always keep your hair braided? Would you open it for me? I would love to touch and brush it." at his question her cheeks flushed a hot pink and she smiled at him before she untied the ribbon around her braid and let him unravel the long golden curls. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair down and he softly ran his hands through the blonde curls just like his mother did with him when he was a little boy. They kissed but it didn't end at one kiss this time. They deepened the kiss and it all turned into a making out session until he began to slowly undress her and she undressed him. Very clumpsy and unexpierenced seeing that neither of them had ever done this before but it felt good. It felt right. They made love to eachother under the guiding light of the full moon and they enjoyed every bit of it. It hurt her at first like his brother had told him it would but he told her everything would be just fine. And in the end it was. Sweating and out of breath they laid next to eachother and fell asleep holding hands. They woke to the shining rays of morning light and quickly got dressed since Leanette could come at any monent now. They kissed before hugging eachother tightly and James slit down her hair. After he was gone Rapunzel quickly got dressed and started brushing and braiding her long hair before her mother returned. She was thinking about him the whole time and about their wonderful night together in her bed. She wouldn't trade this feeling for the world but she knew her dreams had to be forgotten by the time her overprotective mother visited her in her stone wall prison. She was just glad that it wouldn't be her prison for long anymore. James would free her and they would live happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since their first lovemaking and Rapunzel was not feeling well. She had to throw up often and couldn't keep her food down. The young blonde knew what that meant she had read about it in a book James had given her. She was with child. Soon there would be no hiding it anymore. Her mother wasn't stupid nor naive she would surely find out sooner than Rapunzel would like. This meant James and her had to rush their escape plan before it was too late. 

"Rapunzel,let down your hair to me!" as if speaking of the devil Leanette called for her. Quickly she hid the book under her bed and went over to the window to let her hair down. Her heart trobbed loudly and hammered against her chest while the girl took quick hitching breaths out of nervousness. The blonde felt nauseus again as her mother tucked on her long golden hair but she tried to keep it at bay by steadying herself against the wall.

As her old mother entered the tower Rapunzel tried hard to hide her discomfort but failed at every attempt. Leanette noticed right away how her daughter's face was even paller than normally and how heavy her breathing was. "Is everything all right, my love? Are you feeling sick?" the witch asked with a concerned look on her face as she hugged Rapunzel and stroked some stray curls away from her face. 

"I'm fine,Mother. Just a little stomach ache." Rapunzel lied and quickly got out of her mother's arms and sat on the table.  
Leanette didn't quite believe it but didn't question her daughter.

She knew something was off with her little girl and she had to find out what. Ever since the misterious incident a few days ago where an unknown person cut a bit of Rapunzel's hair she didn't trust her daughter anymore like she had before. The girl was always quiet and acted strangely these days. And now this stomach bug. Leanette had to find out exactly what was going on.

So the next morning she went to the tower earlier than usual and waited behind a wall. The shutters of the only window opened slowly and the old woman gasped when not only her daughter stood there but also a young man. He was quite handsome and looked rather rich. They smiled lovingly at eachother and shared a passionate kiss before Rapunzel let down her hair and he climbed down. 

Leanette had a furious look on her face as she saw the boy climbing her daughter's hair. How dare he touch her little girl! She watched as he mounted his horse and rode away. No, she thought, he would not get away that easily. Magic shot from her aging hands and suddenly the rosebuches around the area started growing and his horse came to an unexpected stop, sending the young man flying directly into the thorns. 

James groaned in pain as the thorns pierced his blue eyes, making him blind. Leanette smiled wickedly at the sight before turning her gaze to the tower that held her cheating and betraying daughter with a glare. She would pay dearly for her betrayle. 

Fuming the furious woman stalked over to the grey stone tower and screamed for Rapunzel to let her hair down.

The young girl flinched at her mother's harsh tone. The witch never used that tone of voice while speaking to her and Rapunzel sensed that something must have went terribly wrong. Maybe Leanette had seen James riding away and found out about his nightly visits. This scared the blonde to the core and gave her goose bumps all over her body. 

After a few moments Leanette called up again even angrier than before however Rapunzel still refused to grant her entrace. And she just had enough. Without warning the old woman just appeared in the tower room with magic. 

Rapunzel shrunk back in fear and sat on the big bed. Hugging her knees tightly to her small body. 

"How could you?" she screamed and her daughter shrunk into herself even more. She was just so scared of her mother right now. The old woman was so extremely tall in comparism to her. So very tall and strong that it made Rapunzel very fearful of her own mother. 

The blonde suddenly remembered how Leanette had back handed her for the first time and crept into the far corner of her bed as her mother came nearer and nearer. 

The witch took fast steps towards the bed as she saw her daughter's fearful expression increasing with every second. 

"How could you?" she repeated even louder this time. However Rapunzel still kept quiet and began to cry. She knew that her mother knew. She must have seen James leaving. 

Why had she been so careless? She should have known her mother was smarter than that. She must have suspected something yesterday. Her mother was surely smart enough to tell the difference between a stomach bug and a pregnancy. She was a witch after all. There was no going back now. Leanette knew and would punish her without a second thought. Even worse, she wouls surely punish James if he returned to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!!!!!!!!...!!!!!!!....!!!!!!!!!!!!....


	6. Chapter 6

Leanette stared down at her shuttering daughter and grabbed her arm but Rapunzel got away. 

"What did I clearly say? You should have listened to me! He can never make you happy the way I can. Stay with me, please!" She begged and pulled her daughter close to her. For just a moment Rapunzel was relieved. Her mother's anger seemed forgotten. She snuggled into her mother's side and laid her head on her shoulder. 

"I gave you protection and yet you disobeyed me." Leanette stated and got up from the bed. Her face changed back to the angry one it was before and towered over the young girl. "Your prince will never lay eyes on you again. He will never lay eyes on anything again."

Rapunzel was horrified. What had her mother done?  
"What did you do to him?" She demanded desperate to know the answer. 

"It doesn't matter because where you are going no one will ever see you again! " the witch growled and grabbed her by the arm. Rapunzel was helpless in that moment. As she was dragged to her vanity and saw her mother picking up a pair of big scissors.

"No!" She shrieked but it was in vain. Leanette was furious and didn't care one bit if her daughter was hurting or not.

She tore the long braid open and grabbed forcefully at a strand before snipping it off. They both watched it fall slowly to the floor both with heavy tears rolling down their cheeks. Rapunzel couldn't believe it. Her mother was completely out of her mind.

Her beautiful golden hair fell in small wisps down to the cold stone floor and the young girl just couldn't hold back any longer. Loud sobs escaped her soft pink lips but Leanette continued without hesitation. Her daughter had to pay the price for her betrayle how ever hard it may be.

With every snip from the scissors Rapunzel 's head felt lighter and her curls got shorter. She closed her swollen blue eyes, unable to look at herself now, and thought back on her her beloved James used to admire and run his hands through her silky soft locks. All of that was lost now. Her mother would make sure she would never be found again and James would be lost to her forever. 

 

"Look what you've made me do, you foolish child!" The witch sneered and squeezed her daughter 's shoulder blades tightly. Her long, sharp nails digging into the soft pale skin. 

 

The young girl looked up and stared at her new self in the mirrow. She didn't look one bit like herself anymore. Her wonderful long hair was now stopping a few inches above her chin and she began to cry even harder. Her hair now laid in a huge heap on the cold stone floor and she crunched down and picked up a small piece of it. Holding it to her chest. 

Leanette scoffed at her daughter and grabbed her by the arm. "Where you are going no one will ever see you again! " She repeated and poofed them away to a dark and cold place in the middle of a swamp . The witch took one last look at the girl she had raised for 17 before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave comments so I can know what you think. And if you have any ideas for chapters just let me know please. I hope you all like it.


End file.
